Of Violinists and Jazz Piano
by Zaraph
Summary: A modernday Pride and Prejudice, where yes, the boys are musicians but not the sort you'd necessarily think of. Elizabeth is a college student and works at a Record Store, where one day a famous violinist and his unpleasant friend walk through the door.
1. Chapter 1: Musicians and Record Stores

Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Zaraph's first Pride and Prejudice fanfiction. As you know, no parts of Pride and Prejudice belong to me, they belong to Jane Austen.

Hope you enjoy it, and reviews would be much appreciated

* * *

Chapter One: Musicians and Record Stores

There is something about a rich person that makes it that their presence never goes unnoticed, no matter how much they may try to be discrete or otherwise subtle.

Such was the case of Charles Bingley- a tall, blonde, and handsome boy with so much charisma that he almost seemed to be reeking of it. He was incredibly rich, but had so much going for him anyway that there is no doubt that girls would have been hanging over him even if he had been average in a financial sense.

But Elizabeth doubted that his dark-haired friend would be so magnetic without his obvious money. True, the man was incredibly good looking in a dark sort of way, but there was something about his personality that was very off-putting. He seemed to very much wish that he was not in the record store, and would rather be anywhere but the store.

Elizabeth shrugged, and then jumped slightly as the phone next to her began to ring.

"Headspace Records, how may I help you?"

"Elizabeth!" The excited voice coming over the phone was none other than her friend and roommate, Charlotte. "You will NOT believe the news I just heard!"

"Well, I don't know." Elizabeth laughed, and leaned on the counter. "Might it have something to do with a blonde-haired musician moving into the area?"

"HOW did you guess? Wait... no... You haven't seen him already, have you?"

"How very perceptive of you Charlotte. In fact..." Elizabeth glanced to her right. "Our violin virtuoso friend just happens to be checking out the Beatles records right now."

"What? No! Really?" Charlotte's excitement grew tenfold. "Well, Jane and I will definitely be over there in just a minute. Try and keep him there if you can!"

She then hung up, and Elizabeth sighed and shook her head, then resumed watching the violinist and his mysterious friend.

Elizabeth loved classical music, and both her sister, Jane, and good friend Charlotte had become infested with her enthusiasm for it after she had taken them to see Charles Bingley in concert. He played the violin remarkably well, with emotion that quite nearly took your breath away. Both Charlotte and Jane had been awestruck by his ability, and probably also because he was so cute and charming.

_Anyway... I wonder who his dark friend is? _Elizabeth twisted a strand of her brown and curly hair around a finger absently._ I don't recognize him at all... Could he be another musician?_

Elizabeth watched as Bingley and his friend seemed to get into an argument about the virtues of some musician or another, and nearly missed Charlotte and Jane entering the store.

She probably would have missed them if Bingley hadn't looked up and suddenly become so captivated with something. As Elizabeth followed his gaze she found Jane at the end of it, and she smiled bemusedly.

_Well now... would you look at that!_

Elizabeth laughed quietly to herself and began to organize a stack of records.

* * *

Charles Bingley took in a sharp breath.

"Darcy, would you look at her?"

Fitzwilliam Darcy frowned as he looked up from the stack of records he was surveying, and then followed Bingley's gaze to the tall, blonde, and lovely girl that was standing in the doorway of the store, staring back at him with equal captivation.

"Oh good _God_, Charles. You must be the most hopeless romantic I've ever met. Every single city we go to it's another girl."

"No, no no. This girl is the one, I'm sure of it. She's so perfect..."

Darcy snorted. "And need I remind you that you've said the same thing about all the girls you meet?"

"No, but Darcy, I'm serious this time."

Darcy shook his head and turned back to the records, preferring their company to that of his love-sick friend. He soon heard Charles walk away from him, and Darcy snorted again and began to quite stubbornly ignore Charles.

Or try too, at least. Darcy could not help but listen to the conversation that started between his best friend and the beautiful blonde girl. After a while he had to grudgingly admit that she was not as vapid or otherwise stupid as she had seemed upon first glance. That strange expression that had been on her face was probably just because she had been struck speechless (and perhaps thoughtless) by the sight of Charles.

But still, it simply would not do for Charles to fall in love with every single beautiful and blonde girl he met. Half of them knew who he was and were gold-diggers, and the other half; composed of girls who might actually like him but probably only lusted for him, were simply not good enough for Darcy to approve of. He did not want Charles to have an ordinary sort of girl; somebody with as much talent as he must have a girlfriend and eventually a wife that came from good family, and was graceful, witty, and eloquent. And in most ways perfect.

Darcy scowled at the young girl and his friend and wondered if there was any possible way that he could shorten their stay in Minneapolis. It wasn't the most terribly interesting place to begin with, and the sooner he got Charles away from the blonde girl, the better.

* * *

Elizabeth, however, was much of a different mind.

The moment she saw how Jane and Charlie were looking at each other, she knew that there was something special developing between them. Jane was not one to imprudently fall in love, especially not at first sight, but the sight of Charlie seemed to have swept that all away. And Charlie looked as much entranced with Jane as she was with him, which boded well.

Elizabeth mentally recorded this moment, snickering to herself as she thought of what a good story it would make to tell their children.

Charlie had walked up to Jane and stood there before her silent for several seconds, seemingly unable to speak; unable to even begin to string together words to explain what was on his mind.

Fortunately, Jane was not struck quite as dumb as Charles was. She shyly inquired as to his name and how he was liking Minneapolis, and a conversation started from there.

Elizabeth was so caught up in watching the couple that she was quite oblivious to the fact that the dark-haired, intense friend of Charles Bingley had walked up to the counter and was obviously waiting for some help. When he had decided that there was no-one behind the counter or in the back room that was behind the counter, he looked around until he had found the nearest salesperson, and walked up to her quite angrily.

Elizabeth smiled at Jane, then set the records she had been organizing back in their slot and looked around the store. She was happy things were going so well with her sister, who had not been in a relationship in a while.

"Excuse me." An icy and imperious voice suddenly appeared behind Elizabeth, and she spun around to find herself face to face with the Unpleasant Man.

_Oh, drat._

"Hello. What can I do for you?" Elizabeth said politely and cheerfully, remembering all the customer-service lessons she had been taught by the other employees of the record store.

"I was wondering if you perhaps had any records by Thelonious Monk." The young man's icy tone had not lessened any bit. "I have been looking in this store for nearly half an hour and perhaps would have found them by now if the assistance-"

"WELL, we do happen to have a selection of his work right over here." Elizabeth walked towards the Jazz music section of the store, silently fuming. She had a quick temper that often got the better of her, and though she knew that she should have been paying attention to the customers in the store, she thought that the Unpleasant Man didn't have to get so _pissed_ when he was not waited upon right away.

But hey, there was a reason she was calling him the Unpleasant Man.

"As you can see," Elizabeth said smoothly, "We have a fine selection of Jazz pianists right over here. In the Jazz music section. And Thelonious Monk's records happen to be right over here-"

Elizabeth stopped abruptly. They were supposed to be right over here, but either someone had bought all the records or had decided to move them.

"Well, they were over here, let me see..." Elizabeth began flipping through the records quickly, trying to find out where they had gone.

The Unpleasant Man frowned and watched Elizabeth do this, until he became fed up with her and started sorting through the records himself. Soon he gave a self-satisfied sort of smirk and looked up with several records in his hand.

"Excuse me, but I believe I have found what I wanted." There was a tone in his voice that said _No thanks to you_, and Elizabeth stiffened.

"Well, excellent. Would you like me to check them out for-"

"No, I believe I shall find a more capable person to do that." The Unpleasant Man smiled sarcastically at Elizabeth, and walked off.

Elizabeth clenched her fists and counted to ten, and then walked past the Unpleasant Man to the back room.

_Why do people have to be so rude! It's not like I was being stupid, somebody had moved the records. That self important, egotistical jerk..._ Elizabeth fumed for quite a while, and then came back into the main area of the store in time to see the Unpleasant Man drag Charles Bingley away from her sister and towards the door of the store.

"What is it, Darcy?" Charles was surprised and rather miffed. "I was in the middle of a conversation, why do we have to leave now?"

"Because I can't stand being in a room with empty-headed and idiotic people." Darcy snapped.

"Oh, do you mean the saleslady who was helping you? She seemed nice, why do you say-"

"Charles, she was vapid and an airhead. I had to talk to her, you didn't. So let's _go_." With that, Darcy unceremoniously dragged Charles out of the door.

Elizabeth clenched her fists again and counted to thirty this time, then decided it would be a rather good idea to leave work before she started throwing things.

* * *

Thelonious Monk is a jazz pianist, as you can probably tell. If you want to know more about him, please google him, 'cause I'm not likely to explain any more.

And yes, the store where Lizzy works is an actual record store. They don't sell CDs, only vinyl.

Thanks much for reading, see you next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2: When Musical Tastes Collide

Hello, Ladies and Gentlemen, and welcome to Chapter Two of the fanfic.

Thanks much to all of those who have reviewed so far . Lydiby, your note to Darcy is really funny XD.

Hope you like this chapter .

* * *

_Two weeks later..._

Elizabeth took the note down that was taped on her apartment door and frowned at it. As she read what it said, the frown deepened and creases appeared in her forehead.

"Jane... hey Jane! Would you look at this!" Elizabeth waved the note angrily in front of Jane's face.

"What is it _now_, Lizzy?" Jane snatched the note from her, and her eyes widened slightly as she read it.

"We have to clear out of here for a week?" Disbelief was evident in her voice.

Charlotte, who was standing behind Jane, swiped the note from her, and read it in turn.

"They're spraying for termites?"

"Apparently." Elizabeth scowled. "And now we'll have to find someplace to stay in that week, and I really, _really_ don't want to have to stay with mother for that much time." Elizabeth's mother was one of the reasons that as soon as Elizabeth was sixteen, she had moved out into an apartment on her own. Her mother, of course, had never forgiven her for that, and bothered Elizabeth about it whenever they met. Really, Elizabeth's mother bothered all her daughters about nearly everything, but since Elizabeth had left at such an early age, she was the object of most of the the complaining.

Jane, formerly shocked, began to look worried.

"I don't think we can afford to stay in a hotel for a week... I mean... With the three of us at college and how much living in the city costs anyways I just..." Then an idea seemed to strike Jane, and she smiled brilliantly.

"I know! I'm sure Charles wouldn't mind to take us in, he's got such a huge house that we'd be taking up hardly any space..."

"Hey, whoa on that idea, Jane." Elizabeth looked alarmed. "Charlotte and I hardly even know the guy, plus I cannot imagine that he'd want three college girls hanging around in his house, no matter how big it is. I mean, really. And isn't that Darcy guy staying with him? I'm pretty sure the Darcy guy hates me, you know, and I really don't think I can handle-"

"Elizabeth, darling, you're rambling." Charlotte spoke smoothly, and smiled at Elizabeth. "Why doesn't Jane call Charles, and see what he thinks before you get so set against the idea?"

Jane smiled again and pulled out her cellphone.

Elizabeth sighed.

"Well, why don't we go inside, then? Or I suppose we could hang out in the hallway for a while if you really wanted to, I was just thinking that inside-"

Charlotte laughed, then unlocked the door and swept inside, with Elizabeth following her, making a beeline for the fridge.

"Let's see, we have leftover chicken, leftover pasta, leftover rice, leftover salad... Hey Charlotte! Do we have any food in this place that hasn't been already cooked and left in a refrigerator for at least a week?"

"We have ramen noodles." Charlotte said absently.

"Right. So. Already-cooked and possibly deadly food versus weird dried noodle-food..." Elizabeth sighed dramatically.

"You don't have to find anything to eat." Jane said, a cheerful smile growing on her face as she walked into the miniature kitchen. "Charles said he would be perfectly happy to have us over. He even thought that we should come over and drop of some of our stuff tonight, and then have dinner with him while we're at it."

Elizabeth looked at her sister, her eyes hopeful.

"So... does this mean real, safe food?"

Jane laughed. "Yes, Elizabeth, real, safe food."

"Yay! Real _and_ safe food!" Elizabeth jumped up and skipped around, the thoughts of the Unpleasant Mr. Darcy swept from her mind as anticipation of a week's worth of real _and_ safe food took its place.

* * *

_And the week begins..._

Elizabeth was curled up on a large plush sofa, reading a book and humming softly to herself. She had been at Charles Bingley's house for about a half a day now, and she still couldn't get over what a huge and gorgeous house it was.

Elizabeth peeked over her book and looked around the living room, smiling. The floor was dark wood, and covered with beautiful Persian carpets that were etched with elaborate designs. The drapes covering the huge French windows could only be described as decadent; huge silk sheets that were heavy, royal blue, and frosted with silver. The furniture was gorgeous and elegant, all formed from deep, dark cherry-wood. There was a huge mirror on one of the walls with a decorative silver frame that was polished to perfection, and it was placed so the sunlight blazing into the room through the large windows hit it just so, and refracted brilliantly throughout the room.

Elizabeth sighed happily. If she had enough money and a huge home like this, she would decorate it very similarly. She could see now why Jane had been in such a hurry to get over to Charles's house; with a place as gorgeous as this you'd want to stay in it as long as possible.

It really was too bad that Charlotte had been unable to stay at the house. Her mother had called at the last minute and insisted that Charlotte come visit her, and Charlotte had gone, quite reluctantly.

So Elizabeth snuggled back into the couch again, wiggling her toes happily. There really could be nothing better then a cup of tea, a plush couch, and a book to read. Except maybe if you had chocolate chip cookies as well, but then you'd really need milk instead of tea, so...

Elizabeth's pleasant reverie was interrupted as footsteps sounded in the hallway outside of the living room. Soon she heard the footsteps come into the living room, where they stopped abruptly.

* * *

Darcy was not pleased.

First of all, he hadn't even been asked if he wanted Charles's girlfriend and her sister to come and stay for a week. Charles, dripping with nonchalance, had just told Darcy yesterday that the girls were coming over, and Darcy was still quite miffed about this.

At least Darcy had missed the dinner that Charles had invited the girls over to. He really didn't think that he could survive a half-hour's worth of forced conversation with two college-girls.

So Darcy wandered around the house, fuming. Charles had taken the blonde girl out for coffee this morning, leaving the other girl alone in the house with Darcy. Fortunately, Darcy had not run into the other girl yet. And he really hoped he wouldn't. All the younger girls he had ever met seemed to do nothing but squeal about how handsome and talented and _rich_ he was, which irritated him so completely that it made him want to explode.

But just then Darcy walked into the living room and saw a girl with tumbling brown curly hair sitting on his couch.

_Oh, damn._

_

* * *

_

Elizabeth peeked over the top of her book again to find the Unpleasant Man standing in the doorway of the living room.

_Darcy. His name is something Darcy, not the Unpleasant Man._

She watched as Darcy walked into the living room very stiffly, obviously uncomfortable with her being in his house.

_I guess he really is rather good looking, despite the whole angsty-unpleasant thing that he does._ Darcy was dressed in dark blue jeans and a black turtle-neck which set off his slim, muscular body and somehow served to make him look even taller. If it hadn't been for the scowl that seemed to be permanently engraved on his face, Elizabeth would have thought him quite agreeable.

Elizabeth shrugged and turned back to her book, and Darcy sat down on a different couch with a book in his hand.

There was silence in the room, but it was a tense and uncomfortable silence; a silence that existed only because of mutual animosity.

After about a half an hour of the nerve-wracking silence, Elizabeth decided she couldn't take it any more.

"Do you happen to have a phonograph somewhere in this house?"

"A whatagraph?" Darcy was clearly not paying attention.

"A phonograph. You know. A record player."

Darcy frowned at Elizabeth over his book.

"There's one in the corner over there, if you must know."

Elizabeth jumped off the couch lightly and walked out of the room. Darcy immediately relaxed, hoping that the girl wouldn't return.

But luck was not on Mr. Darcy's side this morning, as Elizabeth soon returned to the room with several records in her arms.

_You have got to be kidding me. _Darcy glared at Elizabeth, infuriated.

Elizabeth, of course, paid no mind to Darcy and sat down in front of the phonograph, sifting through her records. Darcy continued to glare at her as she did this, and Elizabeth eventually turned around.

"You know, I really didn't think it was possible to feel somebody glaring at you; but Mr. Darcy, I'm afraid if you keep doing that you're going to burn a hole in my back."

Darcy gritted his teeth and looked down at his book again, but was much too angry to actually be able to read it.

_She didn't even ask if I wanted music on. Just barged back into the living room with her stupid records. Inconsiderate little..._Darcy fumed on as Elizabeth tried to decide what sort of music to play.

Elizabeth finally put a record on, and Darcy jumped slightly as what sounded like a throbbing heartbeat filled the room. The throbbing was soon accompanied by noise and finally a person sort of yelling before it abruptly changed into music.

Darcy recognized the song and twitched slightly.

"Must we listen to Pink Floyd?"

Elizabeth turned around, surprised.

"Whatever is wrong with Pink Floyd? They're an excellent group, and besides..."

Elizabeth trailed off as she saw the scowl on Darcy's face. He seemed so dead set against her and her choice of music that she began to become quite annoyed.

"Besides, Charles said I could play whatever records I wanted. So we're playing Pink Floyd."

"I would really rather we didn't."

"Well I really rather don't care what you want to listen to. Pink Floyd is one of my favorite groups, and so I'm going to play this record."

"You could at least have put on something more civilized."

"Civilized? What on earth is that supposed to mean? I don't know what is up with your musical tastes, but they certainly are very screwed up."

Darcy bristled.

"My musical tastes work quite well, thank you. I at least can tell what is good music and what is not, which is an ability that people around me are apparently lacking."

"Well, excuse me Mr. Music Critic!" Now it was Elizabeth's turn to bristle. "I don't know why you think you know more about music then everybody else, but let me assure you I am quite capable of deciding for myself what music and good and what music is not."

"I have yet to see evidence of that."

"For the love of-!" Elizabeth took in a huge breath, clenched her fists and counted to ten.

Darcy smiled smugly and turned back to his book.

There was a silence between the two as the music played on, until Elizabeth decided to break it again.

"So, Mr. Darcy, if you don't like Pink Floyd, what sort of music do you like?"

Darcy glanced at her briefly.

"I like classical music."

"And jazz music, evidently, unless that record you bought in the store earlier was a present for a friend."

Darcy looked up at Elizabeth again.

"It was for my sister."

"So you don't like jazz yourself?"

Darcy was silent for a moment.

"No. It is too unstructured for my tastes."

Elizabeth snorted. "So you only like music that is formulated and scripted, is that it?"

Darcy shrugged. "It seems so."

Elizabeth scowled and turned back to her records, and did not start up a conversation with Darcy again.

* * *

So, that's chapter two for you! Hopefully I'll have chapter three up by tomorrow. I was originally going to lump 2 and 3 together, but then decided against it. 

And whoever can tell me what Pink Floyd record Elizabeth played gets ten points XD.

So see you next time, and once again, reviews are awesome.


	3. Chapter 3: There is Music in the Man

Hello one and all, and welcome to Chapter Three.

Originally it was going to be a little longer then this, but I promised myself that I would update after I got thirteen reviews. And then I logged on this afternoon and saw I had thirteen reviews SO...

You guys get a chapter early XD.

And syrn, alex, and TheBrassPotato each get ten points. Kudos to you three.

Please keep reviewing. It makes me smile .

* * *

Chapter Three: There is Music in the Man

_Two days later..._

Elizabeth stumbled out of bed, yawning. She quickly found her blue fuzzy bathrobe and wrapped it around herself, then haphazardly made her way downstairs to the kitchen.

Things had been going fairly well for the past two days, except whenever she ran into the Unpleasant Darcy she almost always got into an argument with him. He was such a self-important music snob that it was pretty much impossible for the two of them to get along.

As Elizabeth was about halfway down the stairs she heard a violin from somewhere. She stopped to listen, leaning against the dark wood railing. Even in her half-asleep state the music sounded beautiful, and she could hear the obvious talent that the person who was playing the violin possessed.

_That must be Charles, then._ Elizabeth yawned and resumed walking down the stairs, still concentrating on the gorgeous violin. She would give almost anything to be able to play an instrument half as well as Charles could play the violin.

Elizabeth finally reached the bottom of the stairway, and froze as she noticed the two people sitting at the table in front of her.

* * *

Darcy and Caroline had both watched the tired and bed-wrinkled Elizabeth slowly meander down the stairs; the whole while Caroline had to try her very hardest to keep from snickering. 

"What a wreck!" She whispered to Darcy, who was watching Elizabeth's downward journey over the top of his newspaper. "I can't believe she'd actually leave her room in that condition. She could at least have the manners to get dressed!"

Darcy said nothing, but continued watching Elizabeth during her long journey down the stairs. She looked so tired, even though it was almost ten o'clock. And as far as he knew she hadn't stayed up too late last night, but it's not like he really paid attention to how long she slept or whatever anyway...

In fact, Elizabeth was so disagreeable and annoying that Darcy decided he would ignore her for the rest of the day. There was no reason for thinking about somebody as ridiculous as Elizabeth.

* * *

Elizabeth stood motionless at the bottom of the stairway before she finally managed to speak. 

"So... who might your friend be, Darcy?"

_Damn._ With a question as direct as that Darcy didn't think he could evade it. Fortunately, Caroline decided to step in and answer the question, unwittingly saving Darcy from speaking to Elizabeth and thus making his goal for the day impossible.

"I'm Caroline Bingley. Charles's sister. And you are?" Caroline's tone was gracious, but there was a derisive in her eyes that neither Darcy or Elizabeth could miss.

"I'm Elizabeth Bennet. Jane's sister. We're staying here because-"

"Oh yes, I know. Charles told me of your predicament. Must be ever so inconvenient." Caroline fanned herself with her napkin carelessly as she spoke.

"Yes. It is. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go find my sister." With that Elizabeth stalked out of the room, and Caroline laughed, muffling the noise behind her napkin.

"I don't believe I've ever met anyone half as ridiculous as she is! I don't know how you can stand being in the same house as her, William. It must be utter hell."

"It's not as bad as you might think." Darcy spoke absently, then cursed himself. Why was he defending that silly girl?

* * *

Elizabeth made her way to the living room, where the violin music was coming from. As she entered the room she caught sight of Charles standing in the middle of it, the violin tucked under his chin. He was played elegantly and with astounding grace, his arm fluid and fast with the bow. Jane was sitting on the couch near Charles, and was watching him with fascination bordering on amazement. 

Charles finished his piece and Jane began to clap, and they both jumped as Elizabeth joined in the clapping.

"That was marvelous, Charles." Elizabeth walked into the room and sat next to her sister. "I love hearing you play, you put so much emotion into your music."

Charles turned bright red.

"N-no, well, I just... I just really like to play I guess is all. I mean, well, I don't think I would play half as good if I didn't love the music so much."

Jane smiled. "I can understand that. It's hard to do something well if you don't enjoy it."

Charles nodded.

"But you should really hear Darcy play sometime, I think. I mean, I don't really think I'm as good as he is but he always says I am. He plays amazingly."

Elizabeth looked up at Charles, curious. "Does Darcy play the violin too then?"

Charles laughed. "No, Darcy plays the piano. Extremely well. He's one of the best pianists I've ever seen."

"Seriously? Then we must hear him play." Elizabeth looked to Jane, who nodded in agreement.

"You should go get him, Charles." Jane smiled. "I highly doubt that Darcy would come play if anybody but you asked him. It doesn't seem like he's really the type to perform casually in front of people."

Charles nodded and left the room, and Elizabeth leaned in to whisper in Jane's ear.

"I don't think Darcy's the type to oblige anyone with anything in general."

Jane looked at Elizabeth, surprised.

"How can you say that, Lizzy? Darcy seems like a nice man, he's just a bit... unsociable."

Elizabeth laughed.

"I believe that is the understatement of the year."

Then Charles re-entered the room, with Darcy and Caroline following him. Darcy had the most evil scowl imaginable on his face, and Elizabeth had to bite her lip to keep from laughing.

"Oh come on, Darcy, it's not that bad." Charles gave Darcy a pleading look. "You're just playing for Jane and Elizabeth, it's not like-"

"I am here, aren't I?" Darcy said curtly. "If I wasn't going to play I would be upstairs in my study. So you can stop trying to convince me, Charles. However against my will it may be, I will play."

Elizabeth looked at Darcy, curious.

"So, if you really don't want to play for us, then why did you come?"

Darcy turned his glare towards Elizabeth as he sat down at the piano.

"It would be rude to refuse a friend's request just because of one's own personal inclinations."

Elizabeth laughed.

"Well that's certainly an interesting way of looking at things, Mr. Darcy."

Darcy's glare increased tenfold, and then turned back to the piano.

"So, what did you want me to play, Charles?"

"Well, how about-"

"Oh, Darcy, I really think you should play that Chopin song. You know." Caroline usurped Charles's answer and crept up beside Darcy, resting her hand on his arm. "The Fantasy something? That goes so fast in the beginning and is absolutely gorgeous?"

"_Fantasie-Impromptu_." Darcy said coldly, and moved his arm out of Caroline's grasp. "And you need to move if you expect me to play anything."

"Oh, of course. I wouldn't want to disturb a master such as you, William." Caroline slinked back to the couch and sat down, watching Darcy amorously.

Darcy faced the piano and pulled back his sleeves, concentrating on something that nobody else could see or hear. There was a silence in the room, and Elizabeth leaned forward despite herself.

Then Darcy straightened up and began to play.

* * *

The first chord, consisting simply of two G sharps, somehow sent a chill down Elizabeth's spine. She couldn't figure out why until Darcy began the sixtuplets, and she noticed the deep, intense look in his dark green eyes. It seemed like he was focusing on something far away, and that he was so completely engrossed with it that nothing else in the room mattered. As Darcy played on, Elizabeth could tell that he was so a part of the music that absolutely nothing else mattered to him at that moment, and in a sense he wasn't even in the room. Or at least the part of him that mattered wasn't. 

Time seemed to suspend indefinitely, and Elizabeth was surprised when Darcy stopped playing and the others began to clap.

"Oh William, you're such a wonderful pianist." Caroline gushed, probably oblivious to the level of talent that she just saw displayed. "I really think I've never heard anyone as good as you."

"That's nonsense. There are plenty of talented pianists out there." Darcy stood up and began to leave the room, and then stopped when he saw the expression on Elizabeth's face.

"Did you find my playing to your liking?" Darcy asked, the faint suggestion of a smile threating to break through his scowl.

"What? Oh. Yes..." Elizabeth was still a little dazed. "That was... that was really good." She was so surprised that somebody as seemingly cruel and cold as Darcy could play with that emotion.

Darcy stood and looked at Elizabeth for a moment more, then turned and left the room, heading for his study.

He realized when he got there that he had talked to Elizabeth and therefore ruined his goal of ignoring her for the day.

* * *

So that's all for now kids! I'm not sure when I'll get the next posted, but it won't be this weekend 'cause I have graduation parties and graduation to attend to >. . 

Hope you liked it :) And if you've never heard Chopin's Fantasie-Impromptu you really need to listen to it. Gorgeous music.


	4. Chapter 4:You are Quite as Human as I Am

Hello one and all! Welcome to Chapter Four of the fanfic!

I apologise for the size of this chapter, as it's a bit smaller than usual. But do not fear! Chapters should grow in length after this as I shall be getting into the meat of the story.

Thanks to all those who have reviewed so far. Monica- I would love to hear your version of Fantasie-Impromptu! The piano and the cello are my two favourite instruments, and I really wish I could play the cello XP. I was actually thinking of making Darcy a cellist, but decided against it because I know more about the piano than the cello.

And hey, I edited this chapter because I discovered there was a bit in it that contradicted something I had previously written. It's just a small change, though, so don't be worried (XP).

Anyhow, let us begin!

Chapter Four: "You are Quite as Human as I am."

* * *

The living room was absolutely silent, even though five people sat in it.

Darcy, always busy, was at a desk writing a letter to his sister. Elizabeth was sitting on one of the sofas reading a book, and Charles and Jane were on the other sofa, eye-flirting back and forth.

Caroline was walking around the room, and seemed to be becoming slightly annoyed. Nobody was paying any attention to her, and she soon decided to remedy that.

"William." Caroline trilled, and Fitzwilliam Darcy twitched slightly, startled out of his letter-writing reverie. He looked up from the paper, annoyed.

"Yes? What is it?"

"Oh, I just wanted to ask you to tell your sister I do miss her so. She is elegant company, and I do so desire-"

"I told her that in my last letter." Darcy then turned back to his letter, and Caroline stood by him, quite miffed by his short reply.

Meanwhile, Elizabeth had become distracted from her book by Caroline's annoying voice and was looking around the room. She smiled at Charles and Jane, who were still quite absorbed with each other.

As Elizabeth turned to look at Darcy and Caroline, her gaze fell on the grand piano in the next room, and she was overcome with the sudden and strong desire to play that piano.

"Um. Charles." Charles Bingley looked away from Jane, surprised.

"Yes? Was that you, Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth laughed.

"Yes. I was wondering if you would let me play your piano. For a while. I'll try not to be too loud."

"My piano? Oh sure. Feel free anytime." Charles smiled warmly at Elizabeth, then turned back to Jane.

Elizabeth barely contained a squeal of delight and hopped off the sofa, almost skipping to the music parlor.

Darcy watched her go, then turned back to his letter.

* * *

_Deep music fills the night..._

Elizabeth hummed to herself as she played at Charles's grand piano, haphazardly making her way through "Harlem Nocturne". She wasn't focusing and kept on missing keys, but was still enjoying her time at the piano.

_Even if I can't play like Darcy, I can still have fun playing._ Elizabeth smiled as she hit another wrong chord. _And I can still have fun playing even if I really don't know what I'm doing._

Elizabeth soon finished the song, and then moved on to a piano rendition of "Sweet Home Chicago", which was a lot rowdier then the previous song. She was enjoying herself immensely, and playing a lot better then she had been.

Elizabeth then moved on to some classical music, then back to "Sweet Home Chicago". The song was one of her favorite pieces to play, mostly because it was so energetic and loud.

* * *

Caroline sniffed disdainfully as she heard the music emanating from the other room.

"Do you hear that, William? Whatever does she think she's playing? It hardly sounds _musical_.

Darcy looked up from his letter again, and focused absently on the music. He listened as it went from "Sweet Home Chicago" to something classical, possibly Chopin, to "Sweet Home Chicago" again.

"That's a blues song. It's called 'Sweet Home Chicago.'"

"Well! She's hardly playing it very well, don't you think? Your sister can do so much better." Caroline paused as she waited for Darcy to answer, then frowned when he didn't.

"William, did you hear what I said?" Caroline looked back at the desk, to discover Darcy was gone.

* * *

"Come on! Baby don't you wanna go..."

Elizabeth sang under her breath, growing louder as each stanza of the song went by.

"Come on! Baby don't you wanna go..."

Fitzwilliam Darcy watched Elizabeth, amused, as her piano and singing became louder.

"Back to that same old place, sweet home Chicago."

She capitulated the song in a long slide down the piano keys, with a loud chord sting finishing it off.

* * *

Elizabeth sat back, rather pleased with herself. She had never played that song on a grand piano before, and was delighted with the variety of effects you could achieve with such a high quality instrument.

She yawned and stretched, trying to think of what to do next, when Darcy caught her eye.

_The Unpleasant Darcy!_ Elizabeth jumped off the piano bench, and glared at him.

"What are you doing?"

Darcy looked slightly surprised at her question, then resumed looking as detached and apathetic as possible.

"I was just listening to you play. What else would I be doing?"

"I thought you didn't like jazz music."

Darcy seemed to be at a bit of a loss for an answer to this, and looked around the room as if he would find one somewhere in it.

"I don't always mind listening to it, it's just not quite the thing for a gentleman to play." Darcy muttered his answer, rather miffed to be caught in a contradiction.

Elizabeth laughed.

"There you go again with the whole 'gentleman' thing! I honestly don't know what era you think we're in. I'm pretty sure, Darcy, that nobody cares whether somebody's a 'gentleman' or not anymore."

Darcy stiffened, and glared.

"Perhaps among the sorts of people _you're _used to consorting to. But among others, manners and taste is still regarded with importance." Darcy's voice was dripped with disdain that could not have gone unnoticed unless Elizabeth was deaf.

Elizabeth clenched her fists, and tried to count to ten. But her growing anger with Darcy had been waiting for a breaking point, and decided to take this opportunity to come crashing out all at once.

"That is it! I have had absolutely enough of this! I really don't know what makes you think you are above everyone else, Mr. Darcy; but let me assure you, you are quite as human as I am! You talk of manners and then proceed to insult me and my friends, and you absolutely refuse to compromise or listen to anybody's opinions but your own! I cannot stand talking to you, and I find it hard to believe that Charles puts up with you! Caroline's affection for you I can understand, because she has the brain of a flea and cares only for appearances. But Charles has always seemed quite sensible to me, so I cannot honestly account for his friendship with you!" Elizabeth glared at Darcy and seemed about to say something more, but then abruptly turned and walked out of the room

Darcy stood in the parlor, his anger fading away until he was left feeling quite stunned. He hadn't meant to make her _that_ angry.

"Darcy? Is everything okay in there?" Charles popped his head through the door, and Darcy turned around guiltily.

"Ah. Yes. I think everything is just fine! Elizabeth just went upstairs to her room. I don't believe she was feeling well."

Charles looked at Darcy suspiciously. "What about the yelling?"

"What yelling? Nobody was yelling." Darcy looked at Charles very seriously as he spoke, and Charles sighed and gave up, returning to the living room.

* * *

There you go! I'll try to get working on the next chapter ASAP, but I'm not sure when it'll be finished. 

And remember, ladies and gentlemen- the more reviews I get, the more I feel like writing! (XP). Honestly, though, I really do appreciate those of you that review. It's really nice to know what people think of my writing, and reviews always give me warm fuzzies.

So, see you next time!


	5. Chapter 5: The Jazz Singer

Okay.

I am so, so sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I feel really bad about it, and I want to thank you all for being so patient with me.

Thanks to all of you who have reviewed, also. You guys are awesome.

Also, I've moved some events around a little- things aren't happening in the exact same order that they did in the book, but they will happen in close to the same order.

**Chapter Five:** The Jazz Singer

* * *

It had been three days since Jane and Elizabeth had left Charles's house.

This meant three days away from the Unpleasant Darcy. Elizabeth looked forward to more days without him; a happy panorama that unfolded itself before her. Ah yes, she could now do what she pleased without being criticized at every turn. She could sleep in late, not brush her hair, and more importantly- she could listen to whatever music she wanted without somebody snarking at her.

_This_ _is the life. _Elizabeth happily snuggled deeper into her sofa, enjoying the freedom that she had never appreciated up until now.

The Beatles were playing in the background, and Charlotte, who was sitting on the floor across from Elizabeth, was humming along to the music. Charlotte had just gotten back from her mother's house, and had quite a bit of homework to finish before the break ended. Elizabeth had done most of hers in Charles's house, whilst hiding from the Unpleasant Darcy and the Snobby Caroline.

Jane was off with Charles again, as was to be expected. The two had been barely separated since they had met, and Elizabeth was very happy for her sister.

_Who wouldn't be happy to see the Amiable Charles with a sister?_ Elizabeth flicked a piece of cereal at Charlotte and missed. _He's probably the nicest guy I've met in a long while. Silly, too. A lot like a little kid._

Elizabeth had just flicked another piece of cereal at Charlotte when the doorbell rang.

* * *

"Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth stared at the visitor, unable to speak or really move at all. She just could not, would not believe that he had found where she lived.

"Elizabeth, I must say I am so happy to see you! You know, I've been trying to find you for a while but there was something going on at this apartment and you weren't here. And nobody could tell me where you were! The clubs you sing at didn't know, and I was quite at a loss at what to do. But now you're here again! This is rather exciting."

Collins pushed his way past Elizabeth into the apartment, and Elizabeth still couldn't find her voice to stop him.

"Oh, what a lovely little apartment you have here! It's nice what you've done with it. I don't think I could've done any better, and you know I do help decorate Rosings." The large manor was a historical site in Minneapolis, and the private home of a very rich old woman.

"Well. Yes." Elizabeth had finally found her voice, and she coughed loudly. "So, Collins, whatever could you be doing here?"

"Well Elizabeth, I have been thinking about you and me, and our relationship." Collins sat down in a chair smugly.

Elizabeth gave Collins an incredulous look.

"Our... relationship?"

"Oh yes. I know you've been refusing to go out with me for quite a while, Elizabeth, but I believe I have now discovered why you are doing so."

Collins's self importance somehow grew, and so did Elizabeth's confusion.

"Collins, I'm pretty sure I've told you several times why I don't want to go out with you."

Out of the corner of her eye Elizabeth could see Charlotte peeking around the corner of the kitchen door, engrossed in the drama that was unfolding before her. Elizabeth scowled at Charlotte, who barely constrained a giggle.

"Yes, but I know that you are not giving me the true reason." Collins stood up and gave Elizabeth what he thought of as a compelling and passionate look.

Elizabeth thought he looked rather ill.

"Are you okay? Do you need-"

"But dear Elizabeth, worry not! I should have discovered earlier this reason for our separation, but now that I have, we shall be united immediately!"

"United? What? Wait, no, what do you mean by-"

"For now I know, Elizabeth, that for you 'dating' is simply not good enough!"

With a dramatic flourish Collins fell to his knees. Elizabeth's eyes grew wide and she started to back up.

"Elizabeth, will you do me the very great honor of being my wife?"

In the other room, Charlotte found that she could not hold in her laughter any more started to giggle. Elizabeth clamped her mouth shut very quickly to keep a scream of dismay and shock from coming out, and wondered if the dizziness she was feeling meant she was going to faint, or if it meant she was going to be sick.

"I... er... what?"

"Would you marry me, Elizabeth?" Collins tried out his passionate look again, and once more Elizabeth thought he was going to be sick.

"Um." Elizabeth's mind had suddenly gone into slow motion, mostly out of shock and disgust.

"Um! No."

Collins faltered.

"No? But Elizabeth-"

"No! No, I will not marry you. I have no desire to marry you whatsoever. None at all. Nope."

Collins looked confused, but then something seemed to click in his mind and he smiled.

"Of course, I realize that it is in the tradition of ladies to appear reluctant to marry in order to not appear to be too... easily won. But Elizabeth, between us, there need be no pretense-"

"I'm not pretending!" Elizabeth grew annoyed. "I really don't want to marry you, Collins. I'm sorry, but I don't think I could be happy with you, and I certainly don't love you. And I don't believe you even love me!"

"Well!" Collins sputtered. "Well! That just... that... you..." He jumped to his feet and walked very quickly to the front door of the apartment, and almost ran into it when it suddenly opened.

Darcy, Charles, and Jane all stood in the hallway, looking incredulously at the fuming Collins.

"Sirs! I must tell you not to trust the girl Elizabeth who lives here! She leads on men and taunts them only to cast them aside like garbage! She is a wicked, wicked woman who cannot be trusted! Remove yourselves from her immediately, for she has no morals nor any concern for the emotions of her fellow human beings!"

With that, Collins brushed by the three people standing in the doorway and practically ran out of the apartment building.

There was a long silence after he was gone, and then Jane started to laugh.

"Oh dear, Lizzy, whatever did you do to that man?"

"I didn't do anything to him!" Elizabeth waved her arms around in the air in indignation. "He's a psycho stalker! He asked me to marry him! I said no, of course."

"I can tell, after that tirade." Jane tried to muffle her laughter, but without much success.

Darcy looked amused.

"He asked you to marry him?"

"Yes! He did! It was frightening and disgusting and-"

"How does he know you?" Charles piped in curiously.

"Oh, he's one of Lizzy's groupies." Jane smiled.

"Groupies?"

"Yes. Elizabeth works as a singer at a couple of cafes around the neighborhood, and she's actually gotten quite popular. Collins, who is the person who just ran out of the room, is one of her most persistently annoying fans."

"You sing?" Darcy turned towards Elizabeth, looking at her curiously.

"Yes. Yes I sing. That's what Jane just said."

"What kind of music do you sing?" Charles also gave Elizabeth a curious look.

"Oh, jazz mostly."

Darcy made a scoffing noise, and Elizabeth gave him a look.

"Is there anything you'd like to say, Mr. Darcy?"

"Nothing." Darcy said loftily, and looked up at the ceiling, avoiding Elizabeth's gaze.

"Could you sing for us please?" The idea of Elizabeth being a jazz singer seemed to have excited Charles to some degree, and he gave her a very hopeful and pleading expression.

"I would, Charles, but I really need a pianist or an instrumentalist to play with me. I don't do a-cappella quite so well."

"Oh." Charles looked downcast, but then an idea occurred to him and his enthusiastic demeanor returned.

"Darcy! You can play, why don't you-"

"No. I do not play jazz piano. You know that, Charles."

"But can't-"

"NO."

Elizabeth started to laugh then, and Charles gave her a pitiful expression.

"You can always come to see me sing at a club or something, Charles. I have a performance to do tomorrow, in fact."

"Really?" Charles brightened considerably. "That's great! I'll do that then. You should come too, Jane!"

It was Jane's turn to laugh now.

"Of course I will. We could make an excursion out of it. Do you want to come too, Darcy?"

Darcy looked at the ceiling again.

"I'm afraid I have a prior engagement. So no. I can't."

"Oh, that's right. You have that thing at the-"

Darcy glared at Charles, who immediately shut up.

"You have a what?" Elizabeth's curiosity was piqued.

"Nothing." Darcy snapped. "And if that's all, I believe I'll be leaving you here, Charles. Have fun."

At that Darcy stomped out of the room, his mood suddenly and mysteriously much worse than it had been.

Jane looked at Charles inquisitively, and he shrugged.

"I don't know what his problem is. Anyway, let's get something to eat!"

* * *

_Thanks again for reading! _


End file.
